Ghosts, nightmares and love
by gf
Summary: First Andromeda fic. Not the best title, will have relationships, some action and all main charatars, plus some others.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Andromeda characters and all the rest of the standard disclaimer that you could find written better on other stories. Haven't made it for profit so please don't sue.  
Ghosts, nightmares and love.  
  
'If you can't get it here it doesn't exist.' Throck, operator of a black market.  
  
The Eureka Maru pulled out of the slipstream and headed to the Drift.  
  
"This is your Acting Captain Seamus Zelazny Harper speaking. We'll shortly be arriving at Horse Head drift, home of the 2-liter beer stein, Nebular Burgers and the best hot tubs in 20 systems." Harper said from the pilot's seat. He was dressed in his usual attire of Hawaiian shirt, white T-shirt that was slightly dirty, and well warn cargo pants.  
  
Rommie looked over at him unimpressed and crossed her arms over her chest, she had on the matching blue top and pants that Beka and Trance had giving her and she liked. "Harper we're going there to get needed supplies and that's it! And may I ask why did I have to accompany you anyway." Preferring to stay on broad Andromeda unless it meant going somewhere with Dylan or important missions.  
  
Harper mocked a seductive tone and grin. " My beautiful Rommie, I thought we could enjoy the hot tubs."  
  
Rommie just gave him a look of contempt, like she had so many times before. Truthfully she did like his flirting on occasions.  
  
He saw her expression and gave an unarming grin and gesture. "It was a joke." He let out a sigh. "Look, the best person to talk to about some of the parts we need on Horse Head drift is a Cranite named Throck, unfortunately he only speaks Cranian and Than. And since Rev left that leaves you as the only crew-member who could communicate with him without us being ripped off by the translator."  
  
Her look of contempt changed to understanding and accepting, he'd obviously thought it out and made a wise decision, which she couldn't always say about him. "Very well Harper, you made your point. Do you mind if I ask, how do you know so much about this drift?"  
  
A big smile appeared and a far away look crossed his eyes before he came back. "Horse Head drift is one of the drifts I spent some of the three years between leaving Earth and joining up with Beka. I might have only been there for only three months of that time but I did have a few good times there, while I went broke and got kicked off back too Earth, where weeks later I joined up with Beka."  
  
"From what you have said I'm guessing they involved large amounts of alcohol and gorging yourself on ground up meat." She said giving a knowing smile and crossing her arms. Even if she couldn't understand his eating habits, she knew that's some of what he'd class a 'good time'.  
  
"Hey you forgot the hot tubs, mustn't forget about the hot tubs." Harper said in his usual chirpy tone, and child like expression. He knew she didn't understand why they made him happy but he hoped with the up-grade that he'd given her she soon might.  
  
Rommie lowered her head, shook it and tried not to laugh. Seeing Harper hyped up like a big kid always made her smile and use some of the other emotions that he'd installed into the humanoid body when he built it. She'd been amazed that he was so talented with all the extras he'd given her even if she hadn't fully used or utilized them yet.  
  
If Rommie thought about it, it was always Harper cracking the jokes or trying to keep things light, unless it had something to do with his personal demons.  
  
A flashing light on her screen caught Rommie's attention. Checking it she said. "Harper it seems that you have some mail and also a package waiting for you on the drift."  
  
"Whoa, I hope it's not anything urgent because I haven't been here and checked it in three years." He said just glancing over at the dates on the mail. One of them was almost 3 years old, but the others were just from a few weeks ago.  
  
Harper flicked on the oldest one when he saw whom it was from.  
  
A brunette in her early thirties that looked rather respectable and intelligent and also from what Trance and Beka had taught Rommie, she'd say very attractive appeared on the video screen.  
  
"Hello Seamus, its Erica. I just sent this to say hi and see how you were going. I don't know if you're still there, but I just thought I'd remind you that my door's always open if you want to see me. Look after yourself OK. Bye"  
  
Rommie was a little surprised, she didn't know what to make of the woman. Whoever Erica was she seemed to be a better class of woman than the type Harper usually, on those rare occasions, managed to get with. Which usually meant trouble!  
  
Before Rommie could wonder anymore about the message Harper flicked on one of the newer ones.  
  
Erica appeared on the screen again. "Hello Seamus, I guess your not there anymore. Knowing you you're probably left and are seeing the universe, meeting women, and finding the best bars the known worlds have to offer." Erica smiled to herself. "Anyway if you ever get this remember my door's always open to you or I could come to you if you want. Please at least drop me a line and tell me how things are going. See you Harper."  
  
Rommie got even more surprised that this woman seemed to actually know him that well. After all most women she'd seen Harper interact with had wanted to inflict a good amount of pain on him or never lay eyes on him again.  
  
Harper smiled to himself, he knew Erica wouldn't mention their true relationship in the message because she hardly treated it in the proper manner over the 2 & ¾ years they'd know each other.  
  
"Harper do you mind if I ask, how do you know that women?" She asked curiously.  
  
"My sweet Rom-doll why do you wish to know?" He asked flirtingly.  
  
Rommie felt a little guilty as she remembered the reason she asked, after all Beka, Trance and herself had all seen that other part of him which women liked. "Well Harper it's just she seems to be different from the women you usually . date." Even with her massive intellect it was difficult for her to find a tactful way to mention his flings, one nightstands and most of the women he hit on.  
  
He smiled at Rommie's attempt at being polite about the women he'd been with. His face did fall a bit when he started to run down the list of women that he'd been intimate with lately, it was a very, very short list, and then compared them with Erica. It then clicked what Rommie meant by it, 'Erica was a lot better class so why would she have anything to do with him'.  
  
"What are you saying she's to good for me?" He asked a feeling insulted and turning to her.  
  
Quickly she back peddled. "Look I didn't mean anything by it, its just most better class women wouldn't take the time to get to know you that well or to see the other sides of you." She'd walked over as she'd said it and put her hand on the back of his seat. He'd turned his attention back to piloting when she'd started talking.  
  
This gave Harper something to ponder. He knew he had a good side that was always bought out by the goodness of his shipmates, except when standing with Tyr. And also the darker, less forgiving, meaner side (e.g. interaction with Gerentex) that he'd had for a large amount of his life on earth but rarely showed now. Yet he couldn't workout what she'd meant. "What do you mean other side?" He asked looking a little confused at her.  
  
Rommie could see that he truly didn't know what she was talking about. "Harper I'm talking about your kinder side, where you try to help your friends even when you know your not good at it or when you'll risk your life to protect others. Also there are times when you'll let us see that there's a serous or emotional side to you."  
  
Harper raised his eyebrows, he'd never really thought about that stuff before even though a long time ago someone else had told him some thing the same. "Sorry Rommie for taking it the wrong way. I'm glade you seen you've seen that side of me even if I haven't." He said apologetically.  
  
"It's OK Harper, I shouldn't have pried into your personal relationship with that woman." Rommie replied realizing that she never did get a straight answer from him.  
  
"No, it's OK Rommie, I guess I'm a little standoffish about my past. Heck your one of few women who've seen those traits, I've never noticed them and probably the only person apart form my psychologist whose told me I've got them." Harper said in a more serous than usual tone. He turned back around to check their flight path and gave a little evil grin, now all he had to do was wait and see if she would take the bait.  
  
As he spoke she listened and thought. He was right he was quite about his past, except for in the occasional outburst, yet who from this time wasn't. Maybe Rev Bem and she had managed to amass a great deal of information about Beka.  
  
'WAIT' suddenly it hit her. It had taken her a second, which was very slow for an android of her disposition. She even looked up Her internal dictionary to recheck the meaning of the word. The shock and disbelief were quite clear on her face.  
  
He's said that he'd seen a Psychologist. She looked down at the back of his head and just had to do it. "When on earth did you see a psychologist?" Harper turned and when she saw his evil grin she knew she'd been baited, but then added. "And most importantly why did you stop?"  
  
Still smiling Harper said. "Look I'm going to be honest about some personal stuff here so this has to stay between us OK?"  
  
Rommie realized this meant that none of the rest of the crew must of knew about it and he wanted it kept quite. "OK I promise not to say anything." She didn't know if it was one of the emotions he'd given her or something else but the fact that Harper was opening up to her made her feel happy and privileged, the fact that few if anybody else knew even more so.  
  
"OK. When I was 19 I got offered a job by a car go company. They used people from Earth because we're cheap and it turns out that in some places you get tax deductions for hiring refugees, heck sometimes the government even paid half the tiny wages." He smile had turned a little cynical as he thought about it.  
  
"Ah, that's interesting Harper but what has that got to do with you seeing a psychologist?" She asked gentle, curiously but seeing some anger rising.  
  
"My Beautiful Battleship Babe I'm getting to it." He said seductively. Rommie just shook her head, this was pure Harper.  
  
"The company I worked for was more generous and smart than other out there. Generous because if they liked how you performed on exams, runs and psych tests after three months they gave you a chance to get a data port, if you were willing to sign a 2 year contract. Fortunately they weren't idiots and made you see a social worker / shrink before you got it and every week after. You know to make sure you were of sound mind."  
  
"Then how did you get your data port or keep your job?" She replied to his last sentence. She'd learnt from Beka and Trance if you joked around with Harper it made situations lighter and easier.  
  
"Ha, ha. Anyway it was O.K because 'She' was easy to talk to." He looked up and grinned at her.  
  
"She?" Rommie looked at him shocked. 'Who the hell would be idiotic enough to put a woman in close contact with Harper for him to constantly hit on.'  
  
"Yeah, Erica was great and managed like you, Beka and Trance to put up with me."  
  
It took a moment for it to click. Rommie thought later that she was going to have to run a full systems check to find out why it was taking her so long to things together. "You mean 'Erica' was your shrink?" It did explain a lot.  
  
"Yep and yet after all that she still wants to see me."  
  
"I think she's the one that needs to see a shrink if that's true." Rommie stated with a smile before they both laughed.  
  
The other message and package were forgotten about, for now.  
  
~*~ I've got more to come and it won't just have Harper and Rommie in it. Please review it. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Andromeda characters and all the rest of the standard disclaimer that you could find written better on other stories. Haven't made it for profit so please don't sue.  
  
Ghosts, nightmares and love.  
  
~*~  
Never keep all your eggs in one basket.  
Old Earth saying.  
  
Meanwhile back on the Andromeda Tyr had just finished his daily workout and was now reading one of his books on the command deck.  
  
Since Harper and his love doll had left several hours ago he had the entire ship to himself, except for the ship's AI of course. He didn't mind being alone because he liked the quiet and freedom it gave.  
  
Suddenly the Hologram of Andromeda appeared on the command deck. "Tyr, there's a single slip-fighter approaching from the surface." She stopped, looked up for a moment, then looked back at Tyr. "It's Beka, strange my sensors show that the negotiations haven't finished yet."  
  
Tyr snorted with a small grin. "I knew she wouldn't be able to last them out." He knew the Axians reputation and had even made a bet on it with Harper on when she would duck out on it.  
  
He threw his book down and went to greet her at the hanger.  
  
Beka exited the hanger looking completely frazzled. She took one look at Tyr's smirk and stated. "Don't start with me Tyr."  
  
"Very well." Tyr said, the smirk turning into a restrained smile. It was then that he caught a whiff of the pungent odor and saw the stain on here shirt. "May I ask what happened." He asked pointing to the stain and looking more sincere.  
  
She calmed down a bit, She could see Tyr was sincere and didn't want to know just to laugh at her. Unlike in the beginning where he didn't really talk to anyone unless it was part of his plotting or involved keeping his life safe and cared only for himself. "Lets just say the next time I complain about the Fishmen or Chinheads just remind me of today. And have I told you how much I hate planets." Wiping a hand through her hair and pulling out the last remains of bird-pooh.  
  
"As you wish Captain Valentine." Tyr replied with the restrained smile returning and trying not to laugh at the bird pooh.  
  
Beka looked around a realized someone was missing. "Where's Harper?"  
  
"The Professor and his love doll have gone to get the supplies we need."  
  
Beka's eyes shot up to his and had a look of desperation and pleading in then. "Tyr 'PLEASE' tell me they didn't take the Maru."  
  
"Of course they did." Tyr stated a little confused at her reaction. "He told you he was going to borrow your. Ship. before you left for the negotiations, I was there remember?" The distaste was clear in his voice when he had said ship.  
  
"Damn it." Beka said looking angry.  
  
"Don't be angry with him, I highly doubt he's taken off with it never to return." He laugh, he couldn't thing of anyone stupid enough to steal that bucket of bolts, especially if they knew its captain.  
  
"It's not that." She said waving her hands wildly. "I trust Harper. It's the fact that all my clothes are on the Maru."  
  
"You mean 'ALL' your clothes except the ones you're wearing?" He asked raising his eyebrows at the comment.  
  
She nodded seeing that her problem was finally dawning on him. While she also went a little red.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's my home Tyr and it always will be. You know that, I keep almost everything there."  
  
"Well since you won't be able to wear the ones you have on, at least until they've been soaked for a week, you could borrow some of mine, Captain Valintine." Tyr offered with a restrained grin. (Remember he's a mercenary, he'd know what it would take to clean bad stuff out of clothing.)  
  
Beka looked at the top he had on and his face and thought, Right. Leaning into him and placing a hand on his chest. She raised herself a little and spoke in a very low and sexy voice. "Trust me Tyr. Chain-mail doesn't look good on me and I think the could be some lack of concentration issues if I was wearing just those fishnet or see trough shirts of yours." She pushed off of his chest and saunted away, putting a lot of sway into her hips and smiling to herself at the shocked expression on his face from what she'd done and told him.  
  
~*~ They say you can always go home. But after a few years is it still classed  
as home.  
Unknown Author.  
  
Harper and Rommie had landed at Horse Head drift ½ an hour ago and had started to wonder around the station and had ended up in a rundown area of the drift.  
  
"Ah, good old sector 32, home away from home." Harper said taking a deep breath and getting a god whiff of the air, before heading off again. His jacket that he'd thrown on to hide his port swished a little as he moved his arms.  
  
Rommie who has just behind him stopped and sniffed the stagnate air as well. She smelled the mildew, the odor of too many people being packed into a small place, and the faint smell of urine and other bodily fluids.  
  
It reminded her of when they were on Earth, the smell was the same and even the lighting was very dim as well. Rommie was totally disgusted at the way some people lived or had to live. When Harper had first came aboard she'd found the mess he created one of the worst things she'd seen, but after the trip to Earth and this place she found his habits a lot less appalling.  
  
"Harper why are we down here?" Asked quickly to catch up.  
  
Harper's usual smile brightened, he loved it when he got to teach someone something. "Rom-doll the oldest trick in the smugglers handbook is to hide something where nobody would look for it." He walked up to a door that looked like any other door in the corridor and gave three quick knocks, three long.  
  
A woman in her early forties opened the door and looked at them. Her red hair was shoulder length and she was taller than either of them, she was also dressed like she was going out to work at a bar not sitting at home relaxing. "Yes?"  
  
Behind her Rommie got a glance of the room. It was smaller and dirtier than any of her quarters, but it looked like a normal room.  
  
"Kay, how's my best door girl going?" Harper asked smiling.  
  
The older woman turned all her attention to him and really looked at him. After going up and down she settled on his face and his usual cheese grin. "Seamus?"  
  
"I prefer Harper now, but yeah babe."  
  
"It's been what, 3 years since you were here last?" He nodded. "God, I've now got to get that restraining order renewed." She said rolling her eyes with annoyance but giving a slight smile to tell you she was kidding.  
  
"Hey, I'll be good." Haper said smiling and raising his hands.  
  
"I'd like to see that." Rommie said smuggling, with a grin.  
  
Kay looked at the smaller, younger and more beautiful woman. "Oh I like her." Directing her comment to Harper.  
  
Harper turned to Rommie and with a suggestive jester. "Rom-doll if you'd let me I'd show you just how good I can really be."  
  
Rommie just shook her head, it had been her main AI the look of pure disgust would be prominent. Yet with her the thought had crossed her mind once or twice, just to feel the thing that she'd been told was one of the greatest experiences of life.  
  
"He hasn't changed has he?" Kay said to Rommie as they smiled at each other.  
  
She was about to say 'No' when she realized that it wasn't entirely true. "Actually he has changed a little, and he does grow on you."  
  
"YES." Harper yelled in triumph. "One small step for man, One giant leap for Harper kind."  
  
"Are you so sure?" Kay asked looking at him.  
  
Harper settled down and gave her a sarcastic laugh. It then dawned on him. "I just realized I haven't introduced you two lovely ladies. Rommie this is Kay, Kay this is Rommie."  
  
Pleased to meet you." Kay said extending her hand.  
  
"Like wise." Rommie replied shaking it.  
  
"Now what can I do for you?"  
  
"We're here for business." Harper took a quick glance at Rommie. "And maybe some pleasure. Is Throck in tonight?"  
  
Kay looked disapprovingly at him. "Throck died 2 years ago."  
  
"Damn. What do you know about the new owner? Are we still going to get a good deal?"  
  
"See what happens when you don't check in for 3 years. Anyway you know the new owner and I think you'll get a good deal." Kay smiled knowingly.  
  
"Ah, is that 'Know' in a good way or a 'Hey let's stick laser probes in your brain' way?" Harper asked a little nervous.  
  
"A good way. What the hell's happened to you since we last saw each other?" Kay a little unnerved by his question.  
  
Rommie decided to answer that one and try and stop the ghosts from the past few years raise up. "A lot and not all of it pleasant."  
  
She got the hint from the younger women to drop it "Oh well, you better come in." Kay said opening the door all the way so they could walk in.  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed these chapters. I'm going to have all the main charters and some others as well. 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Andromeda characters and all the rest of the standard disclaimer that you could find written better on other stories. Haven't made it for profit so please don't sue.  
  
Ghosts, nightmares and love.  
  
~*~  
They say beggars can't be choosy.  
That all deepens on the choice.  
  
Beka stepped out of the shower after finally being able to get her hair clean and getting rid of the smell. Sure it had taken almost an hour to get rid of them and the incessant feeling of dust, pollution and anything else that she believed covered her when she was on a planet, but it was worth it.  
  
She was glad that one of the few things the Andromeda always had in great supply was fresh towels.  
  
With a towel over her head trying to dry her hair, she was startled when she heard the voice.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" the Holo Andromeda asked, materializing.  
  
"Gees Rommie, could you knock or cough or something, before you appear like that." Beka stated after her fright.  
  
"Sorry Beka. I'm just use to appearing in only Dylan or Harper's quarters and they're completely comfortable with it." She explained.  
  
"It's OK. How's my washing going?" Beka asked wanting something to change into.  
  
"I have some bad news on that front. I can't seem to get the stain or smell out." Andromeda replied feeling awkward that she hadn't been able to get the stain out. After all she had been able to clean anything her original crew including Dylan had thrown at her. Heck she'd even managed anything Harper had thrown her way, yet this stain stayed tough.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry Beka it doesn't want to budge."  
  
"So what, I'm going to have to walk around in a towel until Harper and your avatar come back."  
  
"Well not unless you prefer it to the clothes one of my maintenance bots are bringing down."  
  
"I thought we unloaded all the old crews clothing at Tarazed." Wondering what clothing she was talking about.  
  
"We did, but I kept some dresses and uniforms for special occasions."  
  
"You know I don't like dresses, especially pink frilly ones." Beka stated remembering the one time Rommie had made her wear a dress.  
  
"That's why I'm spending down some uniforms and if they don't work I'm sure Harper won't mind if you borrowed some of his clothing while he's away." She restrained a cocky smile at her last suggestion.  
  
"Not to offend either you or Harper, but most of the time both your styles aren't the best in the known worlds." Beka replied, the polite way of putting it would be to say Harper had a style of his own that truly did suit him and no one else. " I think I'd take Tyr up on his offer before trying to find something in Harper's closet."  
  
" No offence taken. I'm a warship not a fashion designer. As for Harper's clothing I'd have to agree with you there."  
  
~*~  
No matter where you go bad pennies always turn up.  
  
They stepped in and Rommie saw that her brief glance earlier was correct, it was a normal living room. Except for the fiber optic cameras hidden in the ceiling and one of the walls that were invisible to the human eye.  
  
As Kay closed and locked the door, it was thicker than it should have been. Harper just continued to walk through the room towards the bedroom. Rommie didn't know what to think. In the back of her mind she wondered what Harper had gotten her into. But in the front of her mind she run escape scenarios and how long it would take to open the door.  
  
Kay strode halfway across the room, then stopped and looked at Rommie. "Are you coming?"  
  
Harper stuck his head back out of the bedroom. "Come on, the fun's back here."  
  
Rommie started off again, but really not liking how things were going down. When she entered the bedroom she'd almost expected Harper to be on the bed, but instead had opened the closet and was stepping in. "Harper?" She asked making his name a question and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Oldest place to hind something. Well except under the bed. Speaking of which if you don't want to enter the closet I'm sure Kay wouldn't mind us using the bed." He waggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Kay shook her head, she knew he was nothing if not persistent and now at least there was this other woman that was the focus  
  
She crossed her arms and looked disgusted. "HARPER! You know the chances of that don't you?"  
  
Harper nodded. "There's an old Earth saying on these odds. 'Chances are piss poor and fuck all.'" He then raised his head and smiled. "But as Tyr drilled into me, 'Where there's life, there's hope.'"  
  
"I'll have to talk to Tyr about teaching you things. Let's just get on with it." She took a few steps and was standing in the closet with Harper.  
  
"Seeya on the way out." Kay said as she closed the doors.  
  
As they stood there in the quite darkness Harper in little more than a whisper. "Hey Rom-doll this reminds me of an old earth game."  
  
Rommie was about to reply when the back wall opened up. She turned to the opening and was amazed the place was huge. The first area was a bar, dimly lit, yet at least two stories high and very large. There was music blaring through speakers making it hard to hear anyone not too close if they were quite.  
  
The bar was packed and the booths around the sides and on the second floor that were darker and were even more packed.  
  
To the other side there was tables with small items and usual items you find at a market, but also computers that she assumed you could put your order on.  
  
It was the next thing that truly amazed her and she made her assumption about the computers on. Behind the bar through two very big and solid doors was stores and stores of creates. Big ones, small ones, as far as she could see, and from the writing she could see parts for everything. There were even ships visible in there.  
  
"Welcome to Smugglers Sale Yards. Best place in 50 systems to get parts. Just as long as you don't mind if they fell off the back of a landing pod." Harper gave a smile that he knew it was illegal but it was so good. "Come on, we'll check at the bar on who we should speak to."  
  
Harper moved off like a kid in a candy store and Rommie quickly stepped into line with him. She could under stand his enthusiasm, after all this place contained two of his favorite things. Alcohol and things to tinker with.  
  
They had past the first few darkened booths when it happened.  
  
The whir of Gauss Guns coming to life. Both turned and saw 5 big men and a Nightsider standing there, all armed.  
  
"Well Mr. Harper so good to see you again." Smiled the Nightsider.  
  
"Gerentex." Harper replied bitterly. Gerentex's smile that looked more like a snarl grew bigger.  
  
Rommie caught sight of Harper out of the corner of her eye and waited for his signal.  
  
"Now." Harper said as he dived under a table for cover, while simultaneously pulling his gauss gun and firing. He managed to hit one while diving.  
  
Rommie spun around and down to a crouching position while flicking out her Force Lance from behind her back and firing at the enemy.  
  
The 4 flunkies left and Gerentex all dived for cover as well. All trying to return fire at their targets through the in coming bullets.  
  
Everyone else in the bar took cover as well, in a quickness that suggested that they were not unaccustomed to fire fights. That was with the exception of a few pissed patrons who were too blind to know what was going on.  
  
Rommie managed to hit one of the goons, but the rest were too well covered for her to get a good shot at from her position.  
  
Harper and Gerentex were now trading shots with each other, leaving the rest to fight it out amongst themselves. 'Man, why don't any of my trips go nice and according to plan.' He thought.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harper saw one of the flunkies moving into a position that would give him a clear shot at Harper. Knowing he didn't have much time and no chance of hiding from both of them, he did the one thing he could think of.  
  
He dived straight at Gerentex firing. It might have looked and sounded insane but it put Gerentex in the goon's line of fire.  
  
Gerentex dived to the side to get out of the way of the crazy mudfoot, but twisted to get try and get a shot at his attacker.  
  
The next thing anyone knew Harper and Gerentex each had their guns pointed at the other's head.  
  
"Hold your fire, or Rat Features gets it." Harper yelled to the to the remaining goons.  
  
"In case you didn't realize Monkey brains, I have a gun to your head as well." Gerentex replied, giving a nasty look and getting one back.  
  
"Hum. Do you feel something familiar going on here?"  
  
~~ I hope you like it. I have planed for Gerentex to be in it for a few more chapters and maybe some other old charters as well, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
